El Tigre y El Dragon, Perdidos En La Isla Del Amor
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Que pasaria si dos personas que se aman, pero tienen miedo a decirlo quedaran varados en una isla, pero que en esa isla hubiera un mal asechandolos minuto a minuto
1. Chapter 1

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UN CHANGO, A QUE ODIAS LOS LUNES.

HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO FIC TITULADO ``EL TIGRE Y EL DRAGON, PERDIDOS EN LA ISLA DEL AMOR´´ ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DEJAR BIEN EN CLARO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA DE (EZCU) ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI INGENIO MISMO, Y NO LE ESTOY ROBANDO NADA A NADIE, AHORA SI, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL PRIMER CAP, YEEEEEEEEEEEEY.

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN Y YA SABEN EL RESTO

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos Ocultos

Habían pasado mas de 8 meses desde la derrota de Lord Sheng, y todas las personas de china estaban tranquilas, todos….excepto un individuo….Po…desde hace mucho Po se había vuelto muy raro, y sus compañeros se preocuparon por su estado, desde un tiempo hacia aca Po se comportaba muy inusual, se levantaba temprano, cocinaba el desayuno antes de que sus compañeros se levantaran, no comia nada, e incluso empezó a tomar su entrenamiento con mas seriedad, lo cual lo hizo perder peso y Ganar Musculo, y eso al maestro le agradaba pero le preocupaba el bien estar de su alumno, pero la preocupación de sus compañeros se comparaba con la preocupación de cierta felina, Tigresa estaba mas preocupada por el estado de Po, y la razón de tanta preocupación era ver a su panda en ese estado, después de lo sucedido en Gongmen ella había tenido ciertos **sentimientos ocultos** por el panda, cada vez que estaba junto a el, su corazón le palpitaba a una velocidad comparada con la de un chita corriendo, cuando el la miraba ella se sonrojaba y apartaba su mirada de esos lindos ojos color jade, que la enamoraron por completo, estaba angustiada, y a veces se le hacia imposible dormir, sabiendo que su adorado panda se encontraba Triste.

Era como un dia cualquiera en el valle de la paz, el gong había sonado y los maestros del palacio salieron de sus habitaciones para dar el saludo matutino al maestro

5 Furiosos: Buenos días Maestro (dicen al unisonó)

Shifu: (al principio del pasillo) Buenos días (observa que falta un individuo al igual que los demás)

Víbora: (preocupada) de nuevo se levanto temprano

Tigresa: (preocupada) esto va mal

Shifu: (piensa) vayan a la cocina, de seguro se encuentra ahí

Los maestros asintieron y corrieron a la Cocina esperando encontrar al panda ahí, pero al llegar no encontraron nada, nada excepto los platos de fideos de sus compañeros ya servidos, y todos soltaron suspiros de decepción.

Mono: (preocupado) tampoco esta aquí

Tigresa: (preocupada) esto no esta bien, hace mas de 2 meses que no come, estoy comenzando a angustiarme

Mantis: (salta al sombrero de Grulla) todos, me pregunto donde estará

Tigresa: este donde este (va hacia una olla que estaba llena de fideos, toma un plato, lo llena de fideos y lo cubre para que no se caigan) Lo buscare, y cuando lo encuentre le dare esto

Grulla: (preocupado) y si se niega a comer

Tigresa: Lo convenceré (finge frialdad y sale de la cocina en busca de Po)

Tigresa busco por todo el palacio, en el salón de entrenamiento, en la habitación de víveres, en el durazno sagrado de la sabiduría celestial, pero nada, fue a buscarlo en su habitación y para su sorpresa, lo encontró ahí, estaba acostado en posición fetal en su cama, y parecía que estaba llorando, Tigresa preocupada toca el marco de la puerta sorprendiendo a Po y haciéndolo pegar un respingo.

Tigresa: (sonríe) Puedo pasar

Po: (se limpia las lagrimas y la nariz) Claro Tigresa Pasa (se sienta en la cama, y la sabana que lo cubria se cayo, dejando ver que parecía estar desnudo)

Tigresa: (sonrojada desvia la mirada) Po acaso estas

Po: (tono débil) No…..no te preocupes….no estoy desnudo (se quita la sabana y deja ver que llevaba su pantalón de siempre) No te preocupes puedes voltear

Tigresa: (todavía sonrojada voltea a ver al panda, y se tranquiliza al ver que estaba vestido) Te traje algo de comer

Po: (desanimado) No gracias (se vuelve a acostar)

Tigresa: (preocupada, camina hacia la cama, deja el plato sobre una mesita de noche y se sienta en el borde de la cama, junto a Po) Po no puedes seguir asi, llevas mas de Dos meses sin comer

Po: y que tu misma lo dijiste, el guerrero dragón puede sobrevivir meses sin comer nada (desanimado)

Tigresa: (apenada) si, se que lo dije, pero esto es diferente Po, esto no es saludable, tienes que comer, asi que tranquilízate y come (toma el plato y le quita la cubierta) vamos come

Po: (llora de nuevo) como…como tigresa….como comer…como tranquilizarme sabiendo que soy el ultimo de mi especie…como…(mientras lloraba, siente como le quitan la sabana de encima, lo sientan en la cama y lo abrazan, era tigresa, la cual lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo)

Tigresa: Po, deja de pensar en eso, tu sigues vivo y eso importa, y piensa en esto, si shen no hubiera hecho lo que hizo tu no estarías aquí, no hubieras llegado al valle, no nos hubieras conocido a ninguno de nosotros, ni a mi (se separa un poco y lo ve a los ojos)

Po: asi que estas diciendo que lo que hizo fue bueno (confundido)

Tigresa: en si no, pero las cosas pasan por algo, y tal vez este era tu destino, llegar al palacio y volverte el guerrero dragón (le sonríe) pero el pasado es pasado, tienes que abrir tus ojos y ver hacia el futuro, y no te preocupes por nada, si es necesario, estare ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte, te lo prometo

Po: (con los ojos como plato) me estas proponiendo matrimonio

Tigresa: (sonrojada) No…..panda tonto…no me refería a eso

Po: (sonríe) Jmjmjmjmjmjm (rie con la boca cerrada) te ves graciosa cuando te sonrojas…ese plato de fideos huele bien

Tigresa: (se tranquiliza) lo traje para ti…para que comas (se lo da a Po)

Po: (comienza a comer) muchas gracias

Tigresa: (le sonríe) de nada…cuando termines de comer…..te gustaría ir al salón de entrenamiento

Po: claro (sigue comiendo)

Tigresa: bien (sonríe) te espero en la cocina junto con el resto

Po: de acuerdo (sigue comiendo)

Tigresa salió de la habitación y se recargo en la puerta, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y pensó (_hace mucho que no sentía su pelaje contra el mio, es tan suave, tan tierno, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo_) tigresa dejo de pensar y feliz se dirigió a la cocina.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Y ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY, PERDONENME QUE HAYA SIDO CORTO, Y COMO SOY GENEROSO LES DIRE QUE TRES INDIVIDUAS, PERO NO ESAS QUE USTEDES IMAGINAN, SI NO OTRAS TRES, Y ESAS TRES SON LEOPARDOS DE PELAJE CAFÉ CON MOTAS EN TODO SU CUERPO, UNA TIENE UN OJO AMARILLO Y EL OTRO AZUL, UNA USA VENDAS EN TODA LA CABEZA Y EL ROSTRO, Y LA ULTIMA, SOLO USA VENDAS EN LA CABEZA, Y TODAS VISTEN CON UN KIMONO CAFÉ, ADIVINEN, Y NO SE VALE MIRAR WIKIPEDIA, BUENO LES MANDO UN ABRAZO DE PARTE DE UN AUTOR Y NOS VEMOS, JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, CHAU CHAU.


	2. Chapter 2: la Mision

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN Y YA SABEN EL RESTO

Capitulo 2: La Misión

Tigresa había logrado hacer sentir un poco mejor a Po, y después del abrazo que le dio, salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina a esperar y ver si el panda iría como le había dicho, llego a la cocina y se encontró con sus demás compañeros desayunando, entro a la cocina, y se sentó en una silla al lado de la silla de Po y espero a que apareciera, mientras tanto decidió unirse a la conversación de su demás compañeros.

Tigresa: (se une a la conversación) hey de que hablan

Víbora: hablamos sobre la preocupación que tenemos hacia Po…creen que pueda ser porque descubrió lo de sus padres

Grulla: o es eso o será que esta preocupado por ser el ultimo de su especie (preocupado)

Mono: no, pues eso si a de sentir horrible no, saber que eres el ultimo, y que si mueres, tu especie estará extinta, pobre (preocupado)

Mantis: creo que necesita un poco de compañía (piensa) y si le conseguimos una cita

Tigresa: (suelta sus palillos los cuales se caen en su plato y se enfurece)

Víbora: (mira la reacción de su amiga e intenta resolverlo) no creo que sea necesario, pronto se le pasara

Grulla: aun asi, yo creo que deberíamos ver si alguien esta interesada en Po (piensa por un segundo) que tal Song

Tigresa: (al escuchar ese nombre sus musculos se tensan y comienza a enfurecerse mas)

Víbora: (nerviosa por la actitud de la felina) chicos, creo que no seria buena idea ya que, song desapareció junto con su campamento

Mantis: no del todo, hace poco, grulla y yo estábamos dando un paseo por el cielo, y casualmente pasamos por encima del campamento, creo que si vamos, y le decimos tal vez pueda venir a verlo (de repente la felina golpea la mesa y se levanta abruptamente de su lugar)

Tigresa: (furiosa) Ya cállense, en primer lugar, Song no se acercaría al palacio, no después de lo que hizo, y en segundo Lugar, Po ya esta mas tranquilo, lo pude convencer de que no habría problemas respecto al tema, asi que ya cierren la boca

Todos se quedaron asustados por la reacción de la felina asi que decidieron quedarse callados y sentados en sus lugares, segundos después El panda entro a la cocina y el dia transcurrió normalmente, terminaron su desayuno, y entre bromas y risas se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento, mientras los maestros seguían con sus entrenamientos, el Maestro Shifu les había mandado a llamar a Po y a Tigresa para que lo vieran en la Gruta del Dragón, porque al parecer les estaba por dar noticias o Una Misión, ellos obedecieron y se dirigieron en una carrera hasta haya, la cual gano tigresa y al llegar a la gruta Po se quejo porque tigresa le había ganado, pero después se calmo y ambos escucharon lo que tenia que decir el maestro.

Shifu: Me alegro de que estén aquí…los mande a llamar…porque les tengo una misión para ambos (serio)

Po: (emocionado) que clase de Misión maestro

Shifu: hace apenas unos minutos recibi una carta de una Isla vecina con la ciudad imperial, al parecer a estado siendo atacada por un grupo de bandidos y requieren de nuestra ayuda (serio)

Tigresa: y quiere que nosotros vayamos a ayudarlos (seria)

Shifu: correcto….tengo un barco lo suficientemente grande para los dos, mañana por la mañana ustedes saldrán hacia la ciudad imperial (les entrega un rollo) en ese rollo esta la imagen del Barco…Maestra Tigresa….usted esta a cargo de esta misión….si llegan a tener problemas, envíeme un informe y vere que podemos hacer

Tigresa: (asiente) si maestro

Shifu: bien…..retírense (saluda al igual que sus alumnos y estos se retiran)

Llegada la noche, ambos estaban preparando una mochila para el viaje, Tigresa solo habia empacado lo necesario para el viaje, y Po había empacado mas de lo necesario, Ropa, velas, y Comida, y a pesar de estar delgado y estar fuerte, volvió a hacer una mochila como la que le había hecho su padre cuando fue a Gongmen, Tigresa se fue a dormir ya que saldrían temprano pero Po se quedo despierto arreglando unas cuantas cosas mas, y después de un rato se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

la maestra del estilo del tigre se había levantado, tomo su mochila y se preparo para partir, salió de su habitación y encontró ahí también a Po esperándola, pero parece que desde mas tiempo que ella.

Po: (sonríe) buenos días dormilona

Tigresa: (le devuelve la sonrisa) es hora de irnos

Po: (toma su mochila) vámonos pues

Tigresa: (toma su mochila y se la coloca en la espalda)

Y asi su misión comienza´

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3: Una Tormenta

HO HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UN PLATANO A QUE HOY ES LUNES

HO HOLA, HACE MUY POCO NOS VIMOS PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EH HECHO ESTE CAP MUCHO MAS LARGO POR LO CUAL SERA MAS PO Y TIGRESA Y NADAS, A POR CIERTO LES QUERIA DECIR QUE HABRA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA PARA EL 9 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2014, ESTA SERA TAMBIEN DE KUNG FU PANDA Y GEARS OF WAR, 1, 2, 3, Y COMO LES PROMETI CAP, LANZEEEEEN EL CAAAAAAAAAP.

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN Y YA SABEN EL RESTO

Capitulo 3: Una Tormenta.

Ambos maestros habían salido del palacio desde temprano, pero no se fueron sin antes despedirse de sus amigos, Shifu se encargo de recordarles que tenían que hacer, ir al muelle de la ciudad imperial, tomar el barco de Shifu, y navegar hacia el este, no perdieron tiempo y se fueron directo a la ciudad imperial, y en el camino encontraron varios obstáculos, Cocodrilos bandidos, lobos, un puesto de fideos ambulantes (le dio hambre a Po), hasta que después de 30 Minutos, llegaron a la ciudad imperial, ambos se dirigieron al muelle y buscaron el barco de Shifu.

Po: como dijo que era (viendo las barcas)

Tigresa: No me acuerdo…..saca el pergamino, ahí viene su imagen (viendo las barcas)

Po: (Se quita la Mochila, la abre y busca el pergamino, lo saca y lo abre) Veamos, según esto es el de…Ahí (señala un Barco hasta el final del muelle el cual se parecía al perla negra, era igual de grande y el mismo color)

Tigresa: estas seguro (duda)

Po: (le da el pergamino) Si…estoy seguro

Tigresa: (mira el pergamino y luego el barco) si….tienes razón es esa…vamos (camina hacia el barco)

Po: (toma su mochila y sigue a tigresa)

Ambos llegan a la barca y suben en ella, Po suelta las riendas y aparta el barco del muelle con un palo.

Po: Listo (levanta el pulgar)

Tigresa: (sonríe) Bien…..es hora de partir (gira el timón hacia el este)

Y asi comienza el viaje de estos dos No…..digo Amigos, eran no mas de las 10 de la mañana y el viaje hacia la isla era de dos días, eran las 5 de la tarde, tigresa navegaba y Po se encontraba jugando un juego de Ajedrez el solo en la cubierta del barco, a tigresa le partia el corazón verlo jugar solo, asi que atoro el timón con un palo, y se encamino a el.

Po: (mueve una pieza)

Tigresa: (parada a su lado) Quieres a una compañera de juego (sonriendo)

Po: (suelta un desaire y observa a la maestra a su lado) ammm si claro (las acomoda como deben ir) escoga maestra (le sonríe)

Tigresa: (sonríe) Blancas por favor (se sienta del lado de las piezas blancas)

Después de 4 Juegos, Po seguía ganando y Tigresa maldecía al inventor del ajedrez, ella era mas experta con las damas chinas, pero no soportaba ver jugar solo a Po, le partia el Corazon verlo asi, y no le importo perder, cada vez que Ganaba, Po soltaba una enorme sonrisa que a tigresa le derretía el corazón solo con verla, el juego en el que estaban estaba por terminar, y como las pasadas cuatro veces Po había ganado.

Po: (sonriendo) Una mas para el maestro del ajedrez…..que sucede maestra tigresa…..esta algo oxidada Jijijiji Au (recibe un golpe jugueton en el Hombro de parte de la maestra)

Tigresa: (sonríe) no te quejes que ni siquiera fue muy fuerte (Mira el Atardecer) mira eso (se levanta y se encamina a La Proa del Barco ``El Frente´´)

Po: (confundido sigue a la maestra)

Tigresa se paro justo en la punta del barco, la cual estaba protegida por barandales de Hierro, la maestra se quedo ahí mirando el bello atardecer, y se dio cuenta de que al lado suyo estaba el Hombre que mas amaba.

Tigresa: (sonriendo Piensa:_ Un hermoso atardecer, Solo nosotros dos, esto no podría ser mas perfecto_) Es Hermoso no crees (le dice a Po sin dejar de ver el atardecer)

Po: Si igual que Tu… (Avergonzado piensa en que decir) Tu..tu…tu…..tu Kung Fu…es tan hermoso y elegante

Tigresa: (decepcionada, intenta no lucirlo, siente como el aire le pega en la cara y su pelaje) Vaya…..el viento se siente tan bien….siento como si estuviera volando (cierra los ojos y siente el viento en su pelo)

Po: (Piensa: _vamos Po están solos, tu la amas, si, podrías arruinar una buena amistad de 1 año y medio, pero no puedes seguir asi y ver que alguien mas lo haga, y no pienso pasarme la vida preguntándome ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si tan solo me hubiera correspondido?_, dejo de pensar y se le ocurrió una manera de probar si ella sentía lo mismo) Dices que se siente como si volaras cierto

Tigresa: (sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados) Si eso dije

Po: (Suspira y se prepara) Tigresa confias en mi

Tigresa: (abre los ojos y mira el atardecer) Po….claro que confio en ti…igual que confio en los demás…..pero contigo es diferente…..a ti te confiaría mi vida

Po: (Sonrie) entonces (pone sus manos en los brazos de tigresa) extiende los brazos

Tigresa: (Sorprendida y sonrojada) Po que haces

Po: (sonrojado) Solo confía en mi y extiende los brazos

Tigresa: (Sonrojada, cierra los Ojos y extiende los brazos mientras que Po sostiene sus brazos)

Po: Bien Tigresa…(los extiende por completo y Piensa: _Bien ahora, sin ser demasiado Brusco y sin asustarla_, tentando demasiado su suerte y esperando un fuerte golpe, con sus manos sujeta a Tigresa por la cintura)

Tigresa: (Sonrojada siente como Po la sujeta de la cintura, abre los ojos) Po, que haces

Po: (sonríe) tranquila tigresa…..es solo para que no te resbales…(sonríe aun mas)…..intenta sentir que estas volando

Tigresa: (cierra los ojos)

Tigresa sintió de nuevo el viento en su pelaje, pero esta vez Po tenia razón, sentía que en realidad estaba Volando, y comenzó a imaginarse a si misma surcando los cielos con su amado Panda, tomados de la mano, y volando a la par uno del otro, Po al ver a Tigresa sonriendo le pregunta.

Po: (sujetándola delicadamente) Lo sientes

Tigresa: (Sonriendo) Si…..lo siento….puedo sentirlo Po

(Nota del autor: se lo que están pensando, y sepan que esta idea es original de la famosa película de TITANIC, la película mas famosa desde hace 102 años, época donde el Famoso Titanic se hundió en el medio del atlántico, Esa película siempre me hace llorar)

Tigresa: (Piensa: _si, definitivamente esto es un sueño, por favor que nada ni nadie me despierte_, sonríe y sigue dejándose llevar por el momento)

Asi se quedaron por mas de 29 minutos y después de ese tiempo el sol termino de ocultarse y ambos no lo habían notado, Tigresa abrio los ojos y se decepciono porque el momento se termino.

Tigresa: (baja los brazos y se deprime) creo que debería regresar a Mi puesto (se da la vuelta y observa los ojos del panda, el cual tenia un brillo incomparable con la luz de la luna el cual le derretía el alma con verlos, Piensa:_ hay mama, esos ojos son irresistibles, y la manera que brillan con la luna, solo me hacen desearlo mas, no veo el momento en el que me pertenezca_, de repente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por cierto panda que la estaba sosteniendo del Menton, haciendo que la felina se sonrojara al extremo) Po que estas haciendo

Po: Algo que creo que debi haber hecho hace mucho (lentamente y sin ser brusco acerca su rostro a los labios de la felina, y le sorprendió mucho lo que la felina estaba haciendo)

Tigresa tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración se torno alborotada, sus bigotes le hacían cosquillas en el rostro del panda, pero con ese contacto le decía que estaba cerca, era tiempo, faltaban Pocos milímetros para esa suave y asombrosa sensación que todos viven en su vida, hasta que Po unió sus labios con los labios de la felina, y en un rápido contacto se separa de ella.

Po: (viéndola a los ojos) Tigresa….Te amo…perdón si antes no te lo dije…..pero como todo hombre….tenia miedo al rechazo….aunque entiendo si tu no (no termina la oración ya que la felina rápidamente rodea la nuca del panda con sus brazos y lo besa salvajemente)

Po estaba sorprendido, Tigresa, la chica mas linda, fuerte, y radical de china estaba besándolo, Tigresa se separo de el y frunció el entrecejo.

Tigresa: Como pudiste pensar que te rechazaría (molesta)

Po: Bu…bueno…..es que crei que como era un panda gordo, torpe e inútil, tu me rechazarías (baja la mirada) y tu fuiste la ultima en aceptarme en el palacio de jade, la manera en la que me tratabas y eso

Tigresa: (Se apena y recuerda la manera en la que trato a Po cuando recién llego al palacio de jade y también recordó lo que le dijo la primera noche, toma la mano de Po y entrelaza sus dedos con los de el) Po perdóname…..perdoname por la manera en la que te trate, por la manera en la que te hable, por todo lo que te e hecho (una lagrima se resbala por su mejilla, y de repente siente como es abrazada)

Po: (sonriendo) no te disculpes, para el que me trataras asi fue un honor, de otra mujer no lo habría aceptado, pero cuando era por ti, no dije nada porque para era un honor que me trataras asi

Tigresa: (sorprendida) aun asi eso no me daba el derecho de tratarte como lo hice, por favor perdóname amor

Po: (sonrojado por que le dijera ``Amor´´) osea que de cierto modo…..me estas correspondiendo

Tigresa: (cara de burla) claro que si tontito (le da un beso mas, beso que fue regresado por Po)

Po: (termina el beso suavemente) nada podría arruinar este momento

Hablo demasiado pronto….en cuestión de segundo una horrible tormenta azoto los bordes del barco, tambaleándolo fuertemente, y sin darles tiempo de llegar al timón, ambos caen en el suelo de la cubierta, se levantaron, levantaron la mirada y observaron una enorme ola de al menos 10 metros apunto de golpear el barco, ambos estaban asustados.

Tigresa: (Asustada mira a Po el cual la mira a los ojos) Po y ahora que…..

Po: (con expresión neutra, miro a tigresa, la abrazo y le dio lo que parecía un ultimo beso)

Tigresa: (suelta unas lagrimas de tristeza, se aferra mas al abrazo de Po y permanecen abrazados)

Y en cuestión de segundos la ola golpeo el barco destruyéndolo por algunas partes y ocultándolo bajo el agua, acaso este era el fin de ambos, este era el final del camino….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO SE CREAN XD

A la mañana siguiente

En una isla desconocida, mas bien en la playa de una isla desconocida, se encontraba una tigre de bengala inconsciente de repente una pequeña ola le cae encima despertándola de golpe y haciéndola pegar un respingo, en la playa se podían ver restos del barco, velas maderas, e incluso estaban las mochilas de ambos junto a unas velas

Tigresa: (escupe un poco de agua que había en sus pulmones) Po….PO….(mira a su alrededor buscando a su amado panda, pero no vio nada, se levanto de la arena y comenzó a buscarlo, pero no fue necesario ya que lo encontró con la cabeza metida en un pedazo de Tronco, rápidamente corre hacia el y le grita) PO

Po: (intenando quitarse el tronco) Tigresa…..eres tu…podrías ayudarme un poco (corre en dirección contraria y choca con una palmera)

Tigresa llega rápidamente a el y de un golpe destruye el tronco, dejándolo respirar mas fácilmente.

Po: AAAAAH (respira) gracias (de repente la felina le salta encima)

Tigresa: (Llorando de felicidad) crei que te había perdido

Po: ni de chiste (la abraza) ahora que estamos juntos nada ni nadie podrá separarnos

Tigresa: (feliz, se separa y lo besa apasionadamente, 10 segundos después se separa) Donde estamos (mira a su alrededor y mira una selva)

Po: (mira a su alrededor) creo que estamos en una isla

Tigresa: (asustada) una isla

La isla era enorme mas o menos como la isla de Lost (Nota del autor: Lost para los que no lo sepan era una famosa serie de TV salía en el canal de Universal, o creo que era AXN, no me acuerdo muy bien, pero era un programa muy espeluznante) y en esa isla había lo que parecía un volcán, pero este tenia lo que parecían ojos de felino, tigresa solo veía a su alrededor y dice.

Tigresa: (asustada) como saldremos de aquí

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Y ESE FUE EL CAP DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO HAZ CLICK EN ESTE ESPACIO EN BLANCO Y DEJAME TU COMENTARIO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LOS QUIERO CHAU CHAU.


End file.
